


The Princess Bath

by Darkwolves602



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Discovery, Embarrassment, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: Ange and Princess Charlotte find themselves in need of a nice warm post training bath.





	The Princess Bath

Her steps resounded against the cobbled street as she walked, the sound reverberating off the high stone walls as they echoed down the street to announce her presence in either direction. The young woman cinched her coat tighter around her felt as she made her way through the fog covered streets of London, guided only by the glow of the moon and the dim flicker of the street lights.  
   
She glanced back over her shoulder for what felt like the dozenth time that minute. Once again, all that greeted her was same empty street as before. Nothing but fog. But she knew that wasn’t true, there had to be more. She felt her pace quicken as she continued to walk down the street. She forced herself to temper her steps, she had to keep her pace serene. She couldn’t afford to bring any more attention upon herself.  
   
Deciding upon a bold course of action she broke away from the street and headed into an adjoining alleyway in the hopes of throwing off her suspected pursuers. But where her naïve mind had seen safety the rest of the world only saw a net whose strings were closing ever tighter around her. Still, the young woman persevered in spite of the unknowing gravity of her mistake.  
   
The danger of such a space was that it both predetermined her movements and to the uninitiated the back alleys were an interwoven network of passages and dead ends that were almost impossible to traverse. Inevitably, she soon found herself facing a dead end.  
   
As she was about to turn around she suddenly felt a heavy weight fall onto her shoulders, thrusting her hard against the stone wall. She felt her arm being twisted behind her back tightly, something pressed against her back. Her first feeble attempts to struggle free only caused her aggressors hold to tighten even more, any further movement of her arm only enflaming the already over extended muscle.  
   
“ _Very sloppy princess_ ” a warm breath passed her ear. “ _You’ll not find a way out this time_ ”  
   
She felt a hand caressing up the small of her back, long elegant fingers separated only by the material of her gown. Those daring fingers acted with unabashed impunity, following the curve of her side they made their way around to trace across the front of her flat stomach.  
   
“ _You knew the forfeit_ ” the voice whispered, their lips now mere centimetres from kissing her ear. “ _You agreed that I could do whatever I pleased once I caught you, and I anticipate I shall take great enjoyment in indulging myself in your-_ ”  
   
A thunderous roar split the sky above, the clouds letting loose with a sudden torrent of rain. A dejected sigh reached her ear as the Princess felt the press of her captor against her back begin to loosen. Princess Charlotte dared to turn as best she could to face her assailant, only to be met the visage of a creature from the Black Lizard Planet.  
   
Ange Le Carre reached a hand up to withdraw her face covering down as she said “I guess trainings over for the day”  
   
   
****************************  
   
Ange was the first through the door of their shared clubroom, serving as the defacto headquarters of the Commonwealth spy network within the heart of the Kingdoms Academy.  
   
Despite the thickness of their outer clothing the intensity of the sudden downpour and distance to return to the school from the city ensured that they were thoroughly soaked to the bone by the time they arrived. Ange unravelled the tie of her heavy cloak and cast it over the back of a chair to drip onto the floor, laying her hat aside on the first available surface.  
   
Were she here, Beatrice would no doubt have made a stir had she been present about how it should have been properly hung up to avoid creases. But, truth was, Ange was far beyond the point of caring. Finally free of the weight of her cloak Ange stretched her arms above her head, unkinking her tensed muscles.  
   
“I need a bath” Ange sighed.  
   
Even before making her declaration, Anges fingers were already deftly working at the clasp of her long, dark grey skirt without even a downwards glance. Ange allowed her skirt to fall to the floor as she stepped across the room towards the tin bath sitting in the corner of the clubroom.   
   
The sheer number of missions the team undertook and the places they ventured compelled the team to a higher standard of cleanliness if they were to maintain their cover as daughters of the elite. It quickly became a necessity to have facilities of their own available at any time of day or night.  
   
Ange quickly set the boiler to work with practiced ease, the machine whirring to life with a rattling of revitalised mechanisms. At the same time Ange began undoing her top with quiet efficiency, releasing each button in quick succession until every one of them had fallen loose in a matter of seconds.  
   
Charlotte watched silently as a most immodest idea formed in the princess’s mind. “Let me help” Charlotte offered as she stepped forward, taking Anges top in her hands she slipped the garment from her shoulders. Ange was left standing in her pale white undergarments lined with elegant frills.  
   
“Thank you” Ange gave the offhand gratitude before returning her attention to filling the tub, shutting off the water before it overflowed. Ange dipped her hand into the tub, swirling a slow current across the surface of the water.  
   
With Anges back turned to her Charlotte saw an opportunity and dared to indulge herself. Charlotte brought her hands up to bury her nose in the material of Anges shirt. Despite their ability to appear interchangeable Charlotte could not help but be captivated by Anges unique aroma lingering beneath the layer of dampness. Charlotte could not help but savour the illicit thrill of the act and the ever-present fear of being discovered.  
   
Charlotte forced herself away before she could be caught, casting Anges clothes into the laundry basket to further remove the lingering temptation. Charlotte soon found herself being enraptured by the sight of Ange dressed only in her underwear. Loose fitting, frilly, white. The image she presented was such a stark contrast to how Charlotte usually saw her. This was a side of the young spy that no one else was privileged enough to see.  
   
While Ange was consumed with her task of filling the tub Charlotte began to disrobe herself, undoing each the of the ties of her top before slipping them from her shoulders. Next Charlotte moved to focus on her skirt, slipping the garment from her body before casting her outer clothing aside. Charlotte grasped her dampened underwear, stained by more than just the relentless rain. Some part of Charlotte felt compelled to completely undress before Ange could notice less she lose her nerve through with it. Charlotte removed the last of her clothes just as Ange finished.  
   
Ange turned off the faucet, stemming the flow of the water. Dipping a testing hand below the surface she seemed satisfied that it had reached the correct temperature. Ange swiftly relieved herself of her remaining underwear, leaving her soiled clothes aside to be contended with later.  
   
Ange prepared to step into the water. Charlotte bit her lip as she fought to summon her courage from deep inside of her. Charlotte spoke out “Wait” Ange stopped to glance back at her, only now realising that the Princess had chosen to disrobe herself entirely as well. Charlotte stepped forward towards Ange. “Please, allow me”  
   
Without another word the Princess came forward. Stepping over the rim and lowered herself into the freshly drawn bath. Settling into the bath Charlotte made herself comfortable as the water levelled itself around her midriff. Charlotte motioned for Ange to take her place ahead of her.  
   
Ange stepped into the water, gently lowering herself in as she nestled herself into Charlottes lap between her spread legs. Despite the awkwardness in getting in Ange soon managed to get comfortable.  
   
Charlotte reached over to retrieve the soap from the plate beside the bathtub. Charlotte lathered her hands up with the soap before passing it forwards to Ange. Ange lathered her hands, placing the soap aside as she focused herself cleaning her arms.  
   
While Anges focus was consumed attending to herself Charlottes attentions turned to her counterpart. “May I wash your back?”  
   
Ange was momentarily taken aback by the request before replying “As you wish” Ange replied.  
   
Charlotte placed her open hands on Anges back, feeling the tension of the muscles rippling beneath her fingers. Despite the strange turn of events to be found in being doted on by one she would normally consider her social better. Ange felt herself relaxing. Ange let herself be overtaken by the princess’s soft caresses across her skin, laying herself back against Charlottes ample chest. Ange felt Charlottes hair fluttering against her shoulder as she moved. Ange chose to return the favour in kind.  
   
Ange reached back and draped Charlotte long blonde hair across the front of her shoulder. Ange raked her fingers through Charlottes hair, smoothing out her entwined curls. Finding herself combing Charlottes hair she began to fear she was intruding upon Beatrice’s territory as the princess’s handmaiden.  
   
As Charlotte finished with her back her hands began to trace upwards to reach Anges shoulders. As she passed the cusp of Anges shoulders she began to descend down the other side to trace across Anges front. Ange slowed her caresses of Charlottes hair at the soft press of Charlottes lips against her neck.  
   
Charlottes lips clasped around the side of Anges neck, beginning to suck eagerly at the taut skin as her hands continued to descend across Anges chest. Charlottes dexterous hands massaged her lover’s small breasts, focussing her attentions on the growing buds of her nipples. Each brush and caress sent a sudden jolt of pleasure coursing through her body.  
   
Ange reached up to grasp Charlottes hand in her own. Charlotte froze, fearing that she may have overstepped herself as she prepared a heartfelt apology. Charlottes worries were quickly dismissed as Ange wordlessly began to guide the princess’s fingers down across her front. When Charlottes fingers broke the surface of the bath little doubt remained in her mind of quite where this was heading.  
   
Ange held Charlottes hand underneath the water, ensuring that her only path was to go deeper. Charlottes fingers curled in, brushing against the outer boundary of Anges lips. Ange felt the anticipation growing inside of her body, Charlottes fingers following the growing heat as she slipped her fingers inside of Anges pussy. The sudden intrusion lit a fire inside of Anges body  
   
Ange maintained her composure on the surface, a necessary requirement of a spy. Just beneath the surface Anges mind was awash with unabated desire she was finding harder and harder to supress. Anges pride assured that she could not allow the Princess to see her in such a state. There was only one-way Ange could think to distract her lover.  
   
Ange reached her quivering hand behind herself, finding the silky-smooth skin of the princess’s thigh she traced it back to find her true interest. Nestled between her spread legs, pressed against the small of Anges back, was where she found it. In spite of the awkward positioning of the two of them together Ange managed to sneak her fingers within range of her target. Ange felt her lovers body tense at the merest touch of her caress. “Ange, you really don’t need to-”  
   
Charlottes body betrayed her true intentions. While the princesses voice spoke the words of a tactful noble her body quivered at the very brush of Anges fingers across the outside of her lips. Charlottes pussy felt so familiar to Anges touch, having become closely acquainted with her own on more than one occasion. It felt almost like she was doing it to herself. It seemed that was how things were now. Even though she knew the truth sometimes it was hard to remember who was supposed to be who from moment to moment.  
   
Utilising her intimate knowledge Ange teased her fingers across the princess’s lips in just the same way as she had done for herself. Ange focussed herself by drawing tender circles around the outside of Charlottes lips, swirling delicate lines without daring to penetrate deeper. Anges attentions became far more focussed drawing ever closer to the stiffening clit at the very height of her lover’s pussy.  
   
Charlotte continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Anges quivering pussy. Ange circled the very tip of her finger around the Princesses clit. Their union seemed to be swiftly devolving into simply determining who could impart a greater pleasure than the other. While the Princess had regal composure and enthusiasm Ange utilised her stamina and technique.   
   
In the end it seemed that the two were proved evenly matched. Ange felt the onset of the Princesses orgasm first, feeling her thighs tightening against her sides and her breath quickening against her ear. The moment it truly struck was the moment that Charlottes finger began to curl inwards inside of her to strike Anges most sensitive spot. Anges orgasm followed swiftly behind her princess.  
   
Ange and Charlotte lay back in the tub, their bodies quivering and their breathes panting as the intimacy of the moment overtook her. Charlotte was allowed a moment to herself as she had a chance to take in the sight of Ange wrapped in her arms.  
   
Upon closer inspection Charlotte could make out the faint lines of scars criss-crossing Anges back and sides. The marks were mostly superficial, but others cut far deeper. Charlotte could not help but notice the sizeable number of them were unsettlingly old. Despite her conscious mind assuring her otherwise she could not help but feel as though each one of them was her fault. Charlotte had been the one to force her friend into the life she had faced, forced upon her a burden which by all rights should have been her own.  
   
Charlottes arms encircled Anges middle pulling her tight. Charlotte felt her composure begin to falter despite her best efforts to keep herself together. Even the usually stoic Ange felt her heart begin to quiver as the embrace tightened.  
   
“Charlotte” Ange spoke, looking back over her shoulder to face Charlotte.  
   
“Ange” Charlotte replied, leaning in closer Charlotte brushed her lips across Anges as she-  
   
The door lock to the Clubroom with a released with a metallic click. Only a select few had the key which meant-  
   
“ _Princess_ ”   
   
A familiar voice called out. Before either of them could think to react “ _I was about to make some tea if you-_ ”  
   
Beatrice’s kindly offer of refreshments was suddenly overtaken by a piercingly shrill scream as she caught sight of what her teammates were up to. Despite Charlotte's attempts to preserve her decency by covering herself with her arms the reality of their situation was indisputable. Anges unflinching lack of an attempt at even basic modesty only cast aside any doubt that may have lingered in Beatrice’s mind.  
   
Summoned by her comrades call Dorothy, anticipating an ambush, stormed into the room with her pistol already drawn. Chise followed swiftly behind, her katana already half withdrawn from its sheath. As Dorothy caught sight of the view before her she lowered the pistol in her hand, a sly smile forming across her lips.   
   
“Have we accidentally interrupted another ritual from your Black Lizard Planet?” Dorothy asked, treating the scenario as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  
   
Beside her Beatrice seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. Beatrice tried to summon the words but her voice continued to skip, no doubt the result of her voice modulator malfunctioning again.  
   
Dorothy rolled her eyes as she returned her weapon to her belt. “Come on” Dorothy reached out to grasp Beatrice by the scruff of her shirt, dragging the stunned girl behind her as she left. “We don’t need to interrupt their fun”  
   
Chise followed diligently behind her spy master, returning her weapon to its sheath. “Is this a typical occurrence in the West? Do such acts hold significant social importance?”  
   
“It means our dear Princess is a friend of Dorothy” Dorothy explained as Beatrice stumbled backwards after her.  
   
“Interesting” Chise followed after them. “Is this how one shows their intention towards friendship? If so, I would also like to become your friend, Miss Dorothy”  
   
Dorothy knew she would have some awkward explaining to do after this.


End file.
